Myrnin and Music
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: It's 11:30 at night and I got bored. So I wrote this. Give it a try. It's one of those one-shots,but I think it is pretty good.


**Umm,this is here for mainly two reasons. 1-I got _really _bored,so I decided to think up this random piece. 2-It just popped into my mind and I _had _to write it. Yes,it _is _supposed to be stupid and random.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the MV series;Rachel Caine does.**

**By the way,this isn't in Claire's POV. It is in Jane's. Jane is MY character. From another story I wrote for the MV FF.**

I walked to Gramma Day's house,but instead of going there,I went down the alley beside her house. I reached the end of the alley and entered the old shack. Then,descending the stairs into Myrnin's lab,at about halfway down I heard something. Some...noise. But I couldn't place it. It sounded like...no,that couldn't be. Could it?

I continued down the remaining steps and caught sight of the lab. It was in neat order,today at least. The huge bookshelves surrounding the room were neatly stacked with books;no books Myrnin had been reading were in teetering piles. Not even beside his leather chair. The tables - metal,marble,wood- were clean. And the scientific equipment was all clean as well,and organized nicely resting on the tables.

Myrnin himself was in good condition as well. He was wearing a white button-up (A/N- Or down?),a silky purple vest,jeans -the guy wore all this classical stuff and he wears jeans!- and,instead of flip-flops,he had on some black dress shoes.

As I leapt off the last step-cautiously(even if he isn't as crazy,he's still a vamp=unpredictable)-and saw the source of the noise I'd heard earlier. It was a big stereo-one of the _very _tricked out ones. It played cassette tapes,CDs,and even had radio. The volume went up to like 50 and would frigging shake the whole Earth from way down in Myrnin's lab.

It seemed Myrnin was so focused on whatever he was doing at the table and the music,he didn't notice me as I slid past him-his back was to me-and went to the stereo. When I noticed the volume level I nearly laughed. He had it turned on five and even with vampy hearing-he'd seemed like it was loud. I rolled my eyes-this was why I barely heard any music. I couldn't even make out the words the singer was..singing.

So I decided to be totally evil to Myrnin and do something that would have me cracking up. I strained hard and listened to the song for a second or two. It was Iyaz's "Solo." I recognized this part. It was near the end and it was at:

_And I don't wanna go,go.  
I don't wanna go,go.  
I don't want it no,no.  
I don't want it no,no._

I cranked the volume up to like 20 and started singing from my hand left the volume knob,Myrnin's head snapped up and he looked my way 's the part I sung:

_I don't want to walk this Earth if I gotta do it solo,solo.  
'Cause I was so high,  
And now I'm so low.  
And I don't wanna walk around alone,solo.  
Said I don't want to walk this Earth if I gotta do it solo,solo,solo._

I smiled while I sung it;it was like a fav of mine. I laughed when I finished. I turned down the volume a bit and looked at Myrnin. "Am I good or what?" I asked. He replied,"Good. You like music?" I looked his way,"Yeah. But _you_ like it?" "I have just recently discovered this.." He gestured vaguely to the stereo,"but I found out how to work it and I do enjoy the music." I laughed and said,"What are you doing over there?" I pointed at the table he'd been in front of.

"Just..an experiment,"he didn't seem to want to discuss it and I nodded. "Hey,you don't wanna talk about it. That's cool. There's some things you want people to shut up about and not pry. I understand,believe me. So..I have to ask:what are your favorite songs?" Myrnin smiled and said,"I quite enjoy opera and classical music,though some of this generation's music appeals to me."

"I like some opera. And some classical. But I have gotta introduce you to the awsome singers of today." I turned the volume up some more again,and clicked over on 94.9 and heard Lady Gaga. Not that I don't like Lady Gaga,but I wasn't wanting to hear her so I clicked to 102.1

Nickleback's "This Afternoon" was playing. I gestured to the stereo,"Nickleback. They rock." Myrnin nodded. It was halfway through and I was surprised when Myrnin started singing it after a few seconds. He sounded really good;maybe he should've been a singer. The next song's music started and Myrnin looked to me for reference,"This..this is "The Scientist" by Coldplay. And every since the first time I heard it,it has always reminded me of you." Myrnin raised an eyebrow and I said,"Just listen to the song."

_Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_  
_Tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets_  
_And ask me your questions_  
_Oh,let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles_  
_Coming in tails_  
_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one said it would be this hard_

_Oh,take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing_  
_At numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science_  
_Science and progress_  
_Could not speak as loud as my heart_At that,the song was halfway done. I turned the volume down a bit and looked at Myrnin. He said,"Ah. I see how you would relate that to me. A bit." I smiled,"Yep. Just a bit." Then Myrnin turned back to what he was doing at the table before I'd interrupted him. He fiddled with whatever it was for a moment. He then shoved some science object aside and turned back around,facing me again.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the table,"So what were you coming for?" "I was wondering if you had a copy of The Invisible Man by H. G. Wells. Have you read it?" He shook his head,and I walked to my backpack I'd dropped by the stairs. I rummaged through it and pulled out four objects and a book.

I threw the book at Myrnin. It was the one by H. G. Wells. Then I took the objects to Myrnin. Three were round,super flat,silver,and each had a hole in the center. I showed those to him,"These are CDs. They are music. That has been...compacted down. They go in this." I held out the fourth object to him;it was a CD player. I showed him how to use it and everything. He nodded. Then he looked at the CDs and asked,"You say these each have songs from one group on each CD."

I nodded,"There's Green Day,Linkin' Park,and Nickleback. Enjoy. Bye." "Good bye." Myrnin was inspecting the CD player and CDs when I looked back as I walked up the stairs. Almost immediately he stuck in one of the CDs in the CD player and stuck the earphones in his ears.

He hit the power button and I heard Green Day's "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" playing. How did I hear that from all the way at the top of the stairs? Oh,maybe I should've mentioned for Myrnin to check the volume. I heard Myrnin swearing in Latin and I laughed,"Bye,Myrnin." Then I exited the shack and made my way home,enjoying the beuatiful sunset of my evening walk home.

**Like I said,kinda random,but I was bored and it took me a whole hour and a half to write this. Hope you liked. Review. May make another like this if you like it. **

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
